A Lipsky's wedding
by Fma35
Summary: The marriage of a daughter is always a hard time for a father. The marriage is always a hard time for a daughter if your father is Dr.Drakken.
1. Chapter 1

While outside there was a deep quiet due to the night that led even the most rowdy in the arms of Morpheus, inside him was chaos, unrest. Next to him instead, his partner seemed to sleep peacefully. Not to disturb her (she was more irritable than usual if awakened) with hiscontinuous position change in bed, the man stood up, leaving the room. He knew he could not lose hours of sleep, the next day he would have to be in great shape but he could not take it. Walking down the hall, he stood before the room closest to his bedroom. The room of the little twins. He opened the door gently finding his daughters fast asleep. They had just eight years, but for him they are already growing too fast. Before they go to elementary schools and in a short time you have to accompany them to the altar. He closed the door, sighing and walking toward the kitchen. Maybe drink a little would help him calm down. Once in the kitchento his surprise, she his daughter sitting at the table.

"Even you can not sleep huh? Drakken asked. She was so like him, he could well imagine the reason for her anxiety. "You should go back to bed, tomorrow is your big day"

"I know but I can not do" Dahlia sighed "I'm so tense, if tomorrow something goes wrong?"

"Well, at this point the only solution is to cancel the wedding." He exclaimed.

"Dad, we've already talked about this" The daughter said "I... I'm just nervous but I want marry him"

"You are too young to get married!"Drakken whined by going near her "You are my little girl" Little, even him could realize how those words were inappropriate. Dahlia in fact was taller than him, stronger than him ( technically, she was stronger than any man on Earth except her uncle Hego ) and for a long time now she worked independently.

"Dad, I'm big now. It 's time for me to create a family on my own with the man I love" Dahlia explained

"I warn you, I'm too young to be a grandfather" he exlaimed.

His daughter raised an eyebrow assuming a puzzled look so similar to that of the mother " Dad, you have sixty-eight"

"W...well, your mother is too young to be a grandmother" Drakken stammered, realizing how he was getting ridiculous. Her little girl had grown up, and that was a fact.

"Even if I get married I'll always be your little girl" She said patients taking his hand. In those moments she really looked like her mother always ready to reassure him when he behaves like a small and capricious child. But he could not do anything. Although she would always be his little girl, now there would be another man to take care of after her? It would fall to all his other daughters.

"Dr.D, Dahlia, go back to bed"

Both father and daughter turned toward the entrance of the kitchen meeting Shego's figure. She was clearly sleepy, so she staggers slightly when moved "Tomorrow is the big day, I want to see you two without dark circles. As far as possible" she added yawning. Reluctantly, he felt the touch of his daughter on his hand desert him. She got up, kissed her mother on the cheek and went to her room. The last night in her room. Now the two of them were alone.

"It's not the end of the word" Shego said.

"I know " He replied afflicted.

"She and Jason will live near us, you will be able to see her every day"

"I know"

Her words slip on him, the only thing I could think about was Dahlia. The words do not reach him, but the warmth of her body due to the fact she hugged him so suddenly yes.

"S...Shego?!"

"It's not the end of the word" the woman repeated embracing him stronger. He could hear distinctly her scent into his nostrils. Why she was so kind? It was unusual yet pleasant. Drakken thought, holding her in turn.

"You're strangely sweet Shego" He said.

"I can understand how you feel" She explained "I did not go out of my mind like you but even for me it harsh. When they are with us I would just like a minute break but the idea of having them far away terrifies me"

"And she is just the first, in a short time all of them will separate from us" He continued.

"Maybe one or two of them will do like their father remaining attached to the skirt of their mother until forty forwarded" The woman laughed

"Ah, ah, very funny, you are no longer nice"

"Just kidding" She defended herself. Outside of their words, there was no noise "There is so much quiet without them. And we can cuddling without their disgusted looks upon us. Maybe it's not so bad to go back to being just a couple"

"Maybe..." He repeat. Suddenly Drakken was overcome by the need to ask her a question "How did you wake up?". Shego oved to sleep and it was impossible to make her wake up in the night after falling asleep and when it happens she was definitely a bad mood.

"In all these years I'm used to the heat of your body next to mine" She explained. "Simply, I found my sleep less comfortable and I woke up and you were not there. It does not take long to figure out the cause of your awakening and I came looking for you."

In response to those words Drakken kissed her, surprising her. He loved that woman, he loved every facet of her personality. Her sarcasm,her being lippy,her evil but when she shows so sweet,so caring, when only he could see the hidden side of her,he felt the happiest and lackyest man in the world. The kiss starts to become more intense and the vines, and his hands began to shift on the woman's body.

"Dr.D, we can't, we need to sleep" She warned him, freeing herself from his kiss just long enough to breathe. Her words, however, remained unanswered and, although generally this would make her angry, now she did not have the strength. The preparations for the wedding had stressed her too much and at night she collapsed in bed. It was a long time since the two of them had a little bit of intimacy and damn, she deserve a bit of satisfaction after all that work ! She abandons her inhibitions reciprocate the kisses of the man.

The good thing to have a bright kitchen that was in the morning hours there was not a useless waste of energy. The downside was that wake up in that room meant peck in the face the solar rays. Annoyed by the rude awakening, she stood looking at the time on the display of the microwave.

Eight-thirty. Shocked, she hurried to wake Drakken who was still lying on the floor.

"Dr.D, wake up!" Shego shrieked while quickly thrusts her pajamas "It's late, the kisd will wake up soon and we are naked in the kitchen!" Despite the calls of the woman he did not give the slightest impression of being to wake up. Impatient, she did the first thing that comes to mind, she goes down to his level whispering in his ears.

"Dr.D, Lily is working hard with a nice boy"

"Not my little flower!" he screamed leaping up completely naked. Meanwhile, from the top floor, they hear the sounds of footsteps.

""Hurry up, they're going down" she said throwing his pajamas.

Fortunately (for the mental health of their children), he manages to dress right before they would come into the kitchen

"Mom, you're already awake?" Asked the only male of the trio.

"Yes, um, your father helped me to wake up" She said "Where are the rest of you?"

"Lily is going to wake up Jack and the others" answered one of the twins

"Viola will be happy. She already hates to be awakened, let alone by Lily" Shego exlaimed. That girl was so... like her. It was so not so strange that she found at least irritating a girl like Lily who was ditzy, perpetually happy and in high spirits, practically a Disney's princess. Of course, with some anger problem but that was the only point which united them although Viola was definitely more prone to a perpetual rage while her sister was more a "sudden outbreak of murderous rage".

As assumed by the woman, from upstairs they heard screams and sound of objects that were thrown.

"I'm ok" Lily shouted.

Soon, the rest of their children were into the kitchen.

"Why we have to start the day with her scream?" Rose complained. She had long hair blacks completely disheveled, her eyes still golden due to the lack of contact lenses.

"Why you have to wake up with my screams? Why do I have to be awakened by the delayed." Viola screamed again "I swear, one of these days..."

"And now she start with the ranting..." Rose yawned. Why her sister was always ranting? It was not enough their father?

"You two do not start fighting" Dahlia admonished them "Not today, please"

"Yeah, this is a special day!" Lily exclaimed joyful appearing behind them, radiant as ever. She seems to be the bride and not the woman who wearily sat for breakfast. Dahilia was back in bed after the arrival of her mother but she was not able to fall asleep if not at dawn.

"You seem exhausted" Shego said to her eldest daughter "Why not go back to sleep? We'll do the final details, I'll call you only when you need to dress up and wear makeup."

"No, it would be useless. Since you came into the kitchen and I'm back in my room I did not sleep from the tension" Dahila explained sighing.

"Well you..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute" Viola yelled, interrupting her mother "Mom, was in the kitchen yesterday night? Mom? The one that does not move from the bed even under torture? "

"Yes, I was talking with dad and... "

"And dad was here too?" the purple girl continued. "And today they were both here before us?"

An awkward silence fell in the room,as if to confirm the suggestion of the girl.

"Viola please don't freak..."

"This is..." Viola started.

"Lovely" Lily said.

"Gross" The younger sister corrected her " Oh God, we eat here!"

"Not anymore" Rose said with a disgusted face.

"Viola please, the twins are here" Her father begged her.

"Oh, oh, now you worry about the mental health of your kids" The girl replied. "This is sick and wrong, sick and wrong!"

The ramblings of the girl were interrupted by loud noise caused by a motorcycle that crashed through the front door. After several laps with the motorcycle, the bike stopped and the girl above it arose her helmet.

"Harley is here, seriously." She screamed. The blonde got off the bike going towards the family gathered at the table.

"Oh, look who came out of prison in time for the wedding" Rose exlaimed. She could not stand her, so to speak cousin. She was noisy, intrusive and she repeats continuously...

"Juvenile prison to be exact, not a real prison cuz, seriously" Harley said before turning to Dahlia "So, as she feels my favorite cuz in her wedding day?"

"I thought I was your favorite cousin." Lily whimpered.

"It 's a way to say Red, do not freack out" the blonde said.

"Yeah, Viola has already given us our daily dose" laughed one of the two twin brothers.

"Sorry if I think it's disgusting that my parents have a sex life more prolific of mine" His sister replied with a face that expresses disapproval.

"Viola, your younger brothers and sisters are STILL here!" Her mother warned her in a tone of voice that was well understand the amount of anger he was holding. It was not just the case of getting lost in the fighting on that day.

"That's right, and I do not want to hear about sexual life lady, you're too young" Her father yelled using his own plants to plug the ears of his younger children. " And you and you too!" He added, pointing to Lily and Rose.

"Hey, leave me out of it" Rose exlaimed. Why did she have to be put in the middle when her brothers and sisters did the mess?

"But if you are the one most at risk little sister" Viola said with a wicked grin "You never know when your Stoppebrat boyfriends will makes his move"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She screaming turning red.

"Of curse not" Drakken added "You are too young and... that name reminds me of something... some bad felling"

Disconsolate, Dahlia was watching that chaotic family scene. There were only her parents, her brothers and sisters and her cousin. What would happen to the wedding with all the other relatives?

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

The time had finally come. Shego put in single row all her children by age, ready for the latest recommendations.

"Lily, no killing plants in the church an at the restaurant, Viola no mocking and no shrink, Rose no isulation or depression, Jack... " the woman stops in front of the first of the boys "Well Jack, you are actually a good boy oh well, let's continue, John no jokes, Holly and Leslie NO CLONING" Shego then went over the twins and stopped in front of a robot "Why is here a Babe?"

"Mom, it's not a common Babe, it's Lil Babe" Viola explains irritated, as if it was not obvious

"Oh right, Lil Babe" the woman repeated. Before starting high school her daughter had changed a Babe of his father and created a sort of personal bodyguard who followed her everywhere. Surprisingly (for Drakken, Shego was sure that her daughter would have done a better job than her father) that version of the robot had proved to be obedient and faithful to her creators.

"Hey auntie, you should calm down, otherwise you will explode at the end of the day" Harley said.

The woman looked at Harley from head to foot. She was dressed in a simple white T-shirt without sleeves, jeans and boots blacks. "Are you going to come to the wedding dressed like that?"

"Yeah, why?" The blonde asked.

"Because the waiters in the restaurant probably will be more elegant than you" Rose answered.

"Oh, oh, Rose is on fire!" Viola exlaimed smug "The only think that in a while you will meet your boyfriend gives you the charge isn't it?

"He's not my boyfriend!" the girl screamed again.

"No fights for today girls" Their mother warned them and went near the younger being careful to speak slowly so as not to be heard from Drakken. The man was sitting quietly in a side room. Soon he would have to go out to pick his mother and his aunt, but at the moment he was still as a statue deep of his thought. "You invited to the wedding Possible's son?"

"He and his sister, as soon as they knew about it they wanted to take part." Rose said "You know that if I had not told them where was the marriage they would have asked their buddy computer genius to find it."

"I understand" Shego said disconsolately "And when they..."

"We're here!" A guy yelled so loud, breaking the door of the room. He was the copy his father except for his mother's red hair and his grandmother and uncle's blue eyes. He was also deprived of the freckles characteristic of the parent, instead inherited by his sister. Shego sighed deeply, thinking that the day was going to be even tougher.

"Shego mom, do not be sad, a daughter who goes, a new son you get!" The boy proclaimed by embracing her "Can i have Dahlia's room right?"

"Why you?" his sister screamend clinging to her skirt

Why, why of all the women in the world those two had to choose her as the surrogate mother? And why miss "I can do anything" could not be present in the lives of her children, at least, the necessary to ensure that those two were not looking for a mother figure on her?

"Uhm, maternal figure's scent" the boy murmured smelling her hair.

"Ok it's enough!" She said shrugging them off "I go into the dressing room to see how Dahlia is, you do not make trouble. At times should come the guests and the rest of the family. Welcome them as it should be"

OOO

The first to reach the church where the wedding would take place were the Senior. The father Señor Senior Senior ( former Junior ), his wife Señora Bonnie Senior and their two children Señor Senior Junior and his younger sister Señorita Bonnie Junior. Certainly it could not be said that they had a lot of imagination in the choice of names. Over the years, the two families became very close. It all began when Bonnie and Shego had met in a Spa. Bonnie was there with her boyfriend while the oldest exploited her paid vacation. They found themselves in the same tank of sludge when the talk among those present was finished on Kim Possible. Among all the various praises, two of them were the only ones with an annoyed face. Both surprised by the reaction of the other, began to speak finding enjoyable each other's company, beyond common hatred for Possible. In a short time their friendship became stronger so much that they could safely be considered as best friends, friendship that was repeated by Bonnie Jr. and Viola. The two girls in addition to being best friends were also members of the same group of cheerleaders and together with Lil Babe and Monique's daughter formed a group of thieves.

"Finally someone to talk to" Viola exclaimed going towards her friend "I'd had enough of my brothers and sisters, especially Lily"

"I'm always special!" Chant her older sister who was hanging on the ceiling to fix the last floral decorations. She had personally taken care of everything about flowers. After all, why pay strangers when she was practically a living plant? Checked the final decorations, the girl threw herself being grabbed by Senior Junior.

"Nice suit Junior " She exclaimed, touching the fabric of his gown "Is this italian?"

"Armani" The young man replied placing her on the ground.

"And what about your lovely dress?" Lily asked artfully to Bonnie.

The girl start to stutter and her face turned red "M...mine? It's...well...you know... Hi Lily"

If it had been a prize for the best facepalm, at that time Viola would have ensured the victory. How could Bonnie, the girl who tyrannize the school with her forked tongue, the one who was so perfectly wicked enough to be her second-in-command become a shrinking violet in front of her? And why, of all the girls in the world she had to take a crush on her sister?

While her children entertained with those of her friend, Bonnie went in search of the future bride. It was not hard to find the room as the continuous shift of the ladies at the makeup and hair, desperate for a rebel strand of hair.

"I can not believe, today of all days had to come regrowth" Dahlia whimpered. Since she was seven years old, her hair had turned blue as a result of the development of her powers. Unlike her sisters and brothers, she wanted a normal life without powers or strange bosy's thirteen she began to dye it black, but the fast growth had always been a problem. A problem was certainly not present on that day !

"Come on, honey, it's just a lock of hair" Her mother tries to console her "It is cute, original"

"It's a disaster" the daughter screamed.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked coming into the room. In short, she was informed and in an even less time she found the solution by calling her personal hairdresser. "Consider it an added gift"

"Thanks you auntie" She thanked the woman by embracing her.

"Do not even mention it, I should thank you for choosing me as your witness." The older woman said "At least someone in your family has considered me for her wedding." She added, glaring at Shego.

"How many times do I have to repeat, I have never married, for what I should consider you?" Shego sighed looking grateful her daughter. She hoped that since her daughter had decided to take Bonnie as a witness for her wedding she would stop complain.

"Yeah sure, and where he would be now your not husband?"Bonnie asked.

"He went to take his mother and his aunt, he should return to moments" the older woman replied "Can i leave Dahlia in your care? My parents and brothers should be here soon and I do not want my father and Dr. D begin to quarrel in front of the church."

"I can not fail to agree with your father, I just can not explain how did you stay for years with a man like that" Bonnie exlaimed.

Shego preferred to leave the room without answering her friend. The two of them were in harmony on a myriad of issues, but in regard to those of the heart ... She believed that, despite her age, Bonnie was still immature about this point often unable to go beyond the physical appearance or the bank account.

"I'm so bored!" complained a child who desperately tried to find a way to pass the time "I hate ceremonies" His eyes fell on the entrance of the church. And if he used his powers to create an obstacle? You know that laughter with all the well-dressed people who remained trapped in his yellow slime?  
The boy did shine his hands but immediately his brother stopped him "John, you heard what mom said? No jokes. This time she's damn serious, she will not forgive you if you ruin the marriage of our sister."

OOO

"I'm too bored!" repeated the child.

"Maybe I can help you" Jason suggested who, with his witness, approached the children. The future groom gave to John a small gimmick and the child looked at that with curiosity."It 'a molecular transporter." He explains "Or rather, it is still a prototype, your sister and I are working on it for a while. If you can make it work is yours."

"Cool!" John exclaimed, imagining the amount of jokes that he could have done with that object. The child immediately ran toward the car of the parents, usually his father always kept some "tool of the trade" on hand in case he had a flash of genius.

Jack watched his brother get away. Although he had not his impulse to make jokes, he had to admit that he was bored too.

"As for you, the photographer said that he would need an assistant." John said to him. The child looked in the distance a blonde woman tinkering with various photographic equipment and he decided to join her. Although he definitely preferred painting and drawing, photography was better than nothing.

"Man, you're good with kids" exclaimed the friend of him.

"At the orphanage there were many children and older ones will have to deal with them." Jason explained nonchalantly.

"You just made the proper choice with Dahlia then" the other man laughted "If she even had half of the reproductive capacity of her parents you'll find yourself full of brats."

"I do not laugh too much if I were you. " Jason said indicating Viola who was approaching to them. The girl does not seem to be in a good mood, although it was hard to not find her angry.

"Heinz, that stupid Stoppebrat dirtied me the shirt, get me a change. Now." She ordered.

"Of course, immediately" the man responded as a diligently soldier.

Jason could not help but laugh at seeing his best friend obey like a dog in front of a girl who was almost ten years younger. The same friend who for years had passed from one girl to another as if there was no tomorrow and that now was the most submissive of the men ( although he doubted that he had stopped to maintain relations with Lily and Harley). But perhaps, this too would be changed when she had finally agreed to become his girlfriend. In any case, he keeps trying to not laugh too much. He owed it to him, the credit was his if he had known Dahlia. And it was thanks to his parents if his marriage could take place safely without the scrutiny of global justice. In this regard, he had to remember to thank Dementor and Eletronique for kepping busy the G.J.

OOO

"Drew"

"Hikaru"

The two men are watching angrily. Their relationship had never been the best since the university. The first time they knew Drakken was a freshman and Hikaru a promising astronaut who, ahead of his first official mission, collaborating with the University. He and his wife. Jacqueline was the dream of every student. The university was frequented almost exclusively by males (which in itself was to raise public attention on every rare female) Never mind that she was older (though just seven years old) and that, like her husband, she was in college only as a collaborator as she prepared for her mission everyone was infatuated by her. Even the fact that when they knew her the first time she had already a son did not create problems in the students. Everyone was trying to get her attention, something that her husband did not like. The best thing he could remember of his college years. It was when, in the second year, his group worked on a project with the couple. Although Hikaru presence frightens them, stay in close contact with her was a dream. All of them were nerds who never had success with the girls and she was the first female to be gentle with them except their mothers. She was exuberant, friendly, sexy, in their eyes she was perfect. Him instead was an Asian man of few words (used mostly to insult others, especially Drakken) very jealous of his wife and prone to violence. Drakken hated him. Both of theme were changed minimally over the years ( excluding changes due to age and the superpowers ). It was a huge surprise when, after more than twenty years since he had seen them, he re-encounter them as Shego's parents. Even more amazing was to see that he was in love with a woman with Jacqueline's body (understandable) and with Hikaru's attitude (and he could not believe it). Even more surprised (but especially upset) was Hikaru at seeing his daughter with a man a few years younger than him, a nerd who had not even been able to finish college, a weak, a blue plant-freak, a man who twenty years before drooled over his wife. Needless to say, their relationship remained contentious.

"Drew!" unlike the cold greeting of her husband, Jacqueline threw herself to her "son in law"with transport. "Oh, you must be super excited for the wedding is not it?"

"Uhm, more or less" Drakken said trying to loosen the embrace of women. It was certainly more pleasant than those by his mother but the glare that Hikaru was throwing to him was not a good omen. To make matters worse, the man felt a chill ran through the back and the uncomfortable feeling that someone behind wanted to kill him.

"It's not enough for you my daughter? You would like my wife too?" The older man asked.

"I hope not" Said a rough voice well known behind him.

"Oh, you two are so similar" Jacqueline exlaimed turning to her husband and daughter who had approached to his partner " Always so possessive and jealous"

"I'm not" both deny with one voice. Spent a few moments in silence due to the embarrassment of their sentence, Shego turned to her mother "Where are my brothers?"

"We left separately, an enemy attacked Go city, but they have promised that they will succeed to come. As I told you yesterday Diana and older will remain in the city to not leave it unprotected, the smaller will come at the restaurant, it is impossible to keep them quiet in church." the older woman explained

" I can understand " Shego said as she saw with one eye her youngers daughters clone themselves to hunt some monkeys dressed in a tuxedo.

While the two women werw talking, Hikaru took the opportunity approaching himself to Drakken. "So, Dahlia is finally getting married eh?"

"Are you gloating right? Drakken asked disconsolately

"Keep this feeling deeply impressed, combine a little of disgust and that's what I felt for years." the older man claims

"Oh yes, I'll keep it firmly in mind" The other man promised, however, changing his depressed expression with a smirk "I will keep it firmly in my mind the next time I will fuck your daughter"

"You son of a... "

Both men were immediately struck by some green plasma before their quarrel degenerated.

"This is Dahlia's special day DO NOT RUIN IT " Shego ordered peremptory

"But he began" The two men defended themselves.

OOO

The ceremony was about to begin, and almost all had already entered the church. Drakken, at a slow pace, was about to enter when Shego stopped him forcefully by the arm, leading him out.

"Shego what are you... "

"Please, don't ruin everything" she said

"Your father started first!" he justifies himself

"I do not speak about you and my father, not even the wedding" the woman clarified taking a deep breath " You don't like my father right?"

"It's not like that" Drakken said " I love you, I really love you and I can not understand how, after all the years we were together, when I loved you always like the first day, in which I did everything for you, he still does not appreciate me. It's frustrating "

"For my father i'm still his little girl" Shego exlaimed "And you're the bad guy who took me away from him"

"But is not so I... Oh... " he stopped understanding where Shego wanted to make it clear to him. "It's not the same"

"It's not?" She asked "Maybe. The difference is that you never liked my father, Jason instead adore you. He never had a father, both of you have't had a father, you should understand how he feels "

"Maybe I know" The man admitted sulking knowing she was right but unable to accept it.

"Maybe if you manage it better than my father you will prove that you're better than him" Shego tempts him by exploiting his pride

"Yes, i'm better than him!" Drakken exlaimed as invigorated

"Yes, you are" she confirmed kissing him on the lips. Instinctively, he pressed her to himself and they stayed kissing for an indefinite time, recalled to reality only by their daughters who had come to see the reason why they had not yet entered.

"For the love of God, let me remind you that you are not the two who should get married today" Viola exlaimed.

"But let me add that you are adorable" Lily said and gotten a look of disapproval and disgust from her sister.

"I just needed a little help to get through this moment" he explains

"Oh, don't worry daddy" the eldest daughter said, hugging him "You still have us"

"Yes, I have "

"Also... " she added, breaking away from the parent " When we will be all married, you'll be able to play at being daddy with mom"

The two adults were petrified at those words while Viola gave a strong nudge, laden with anger, direct to her sister's stomach . Careless about the girl who was lying on the ground, Shego dragged Drakken again, this time inside the church and then make a request to the youngest daughter.

"Viola please, move The body of your sister away from the entry before the ceremony begins"

* * *

author's Note: I love Lily and Viola


End file.
